Silent Affection
by Kionkitchee
Summary: A kiss for every jump float you did. KeiTada. Shounen ai, yaoi. Warnings inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind then, RnR!


**Silent Affection**

a Haikyuu fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu's not mine.

 **Pairing** : Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi

 **Warnings** : Shounen-Ai, yaoi, OOCness, typo(s), grammatical errors, plot bunnies, flangst, short one shot. **Don't like don't read!**

 **Summary** : For every jump float you've tried, I'd give you a hug. For every jump float you've done, I'd give you a kiss. And for everything you did to make me happy, I'd hold you close.

 **A/N** : I'm back with Haikyuu fanfic! This time, I bring you KeiTada instead of KageHina. The idea for this story came when I watched Karasuno vs Aoba Josai the third time when Yamaguchi managed to score five points straight with his jump float. Then, I saw Tsukishima smiled secretly and voila! Got this one written! But beware that I'm not good at making romantic scene so, yeah, need advices. This story takes place after defeating Aoba Josai and before facing Shiratorizawa.

 _Jaa, yoroshuuu~ sore dewa douzo~_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yamaguchi didn't know what's happening. He was walking home with his tall best friend and the said teen told him that he would escort him home. The second they almost arrived, he was pinned on a side wall near the gate and trapped between two muscular arms. He glanced at those two appendages before looking at his friend's eyes.

"Eh... Tsukki?"

"Shut up, Tadashi."

And Yamaguchi knew something wrong with their situation for his best friend calling his given name. He gulped, trying to remember his own mistakes that might be the catalyst of Tsukishima's irk. _There were too many..._ he thought.

"How many times did you try jump floating in the last match?" asked the glasses teen.

"Eehm... about six or seven maybe?" Yamaguchi recalled his attempt before, uncertain of the answer.

"Add the ones before the last," said Tsukishima again.

The freckled teen tilted his head to the right while thinking and adding the numbers. "Probably... nine?" He really didn't have any idea where this would go.

Tsukishima lifted a hand to cup the shorter boy's cheek, making him gasp in surprise. "Nine..."

The black haired teen felt his legs trembling as if a sudden tremor caught up with them and turned them into jelly. He got a weird sensation from the unexpected touch that sent electricity through his body. Heart pounded heavily inside his chest. Buried feeling came in to surface. Heated cheeks hidden in the night glow. And he really was confused. "Tsu-Tsukki?"

"Tadashi, invite me to your room," whispered the blonde teen on his ears, "I'm not sure you can stand still otherwise," while giving a peck on his temple.

Flustered beyond believe, Yamaguchi nodded hastily. He turned to open the gate then grabbed his key to welcome them inside. It was empty because his parents have to work outside of town this week. He take off his shoes clumsily then put them in the shelf. Tsukishima mimicked him before following the landlord to his room. When they arrived, Yamaguchi switched on the lamp and put his bag on the desk. He turned to his glasses friend.

"Would you like a drink, Tsukki?"

Shaking his head, Tsukishima put his bag on the floor, take off his sweater and beckoned the freckled teen to come closer.

Yamaguchi walked hesitantly toward his stoic-yet now seemed so weird-friend until once again two arms trapped him. This time, they hold him close to the other's chest with noses bumping each other. Heart was thumping heavily as before and he couldn't hide his heated face anymore.

Glinting golden met hazel. Predator and prey. Yet, gentleness never ceases to exist. Firm touches timidity, softly covering trembling form in soothing caress.

One brief kiss upon sweating forehead as long fingers tucked dark bangs behind reddening ear. The other set of touching appendage made its way to the back of shivering neck, slowly moving the owner to get closer and closer. When the face was buried on a slender throat, another kiss was placed upon a juncture that moved as it gulped haltingly.

"Ts-Tsukki... w-wait..." Yamaguchi really needed to know what's happening with his best friend. He never did something like this before-except in the freckled boy's dreams. There's no way his dream come true! He had given up long time ago because he saw no chance in getting a spark of affection from the moon. But now... what exactly-

His thought stopped suddenly. Eyes wide in shock and bewilderment. No words can he utter due to a pair of lips covering his very own. Body was paralyzed by that touch of intimacy. Silence nullified his sense of sound. Time stood still in his head.

Has dream conquered his mind, soul and body? Was he captured by his hidden desire? Or simply, did he crush his head?

Tongue prodded his lips, asking for entrance. Too much sensation made him slow in response, thus keeping his lips stay closed. However, soon he found small biting on his lower lip, made him gasp in surprise and let the wet muscle in.

Whimpering, he grasped the other's shirt and hung on to keep his footing that weakened by the still going activity. Long arms moved to circled his waist and kept him standing. Not too soon, he felt his body being lowered on the bed while teeth and tongue still clashing wildly. Then, he was pressed softly by the taller body, covering him fully.

He was panicked.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi broke the connection, resulting a string of saliva between their lips. He gasped for air as he needed it very much. His watering eyes opened slightly after unknowingly closed them tightly from that weird sensation his heart was feeling. He was confused and panicked! He needed an explanation!

"Not yet. There are still four more to go," whispered Tsukishima huskily. He took off his glasses and put it on a drawer beside them.

"F-four? Wha-"

He was silenced again by the taller guy with his lips. This time, he didn't have any chance to keep his mouth shut as a wicked tongue got pass his lips faster than before. That wet muscle swept through his teeth then invited its twin to dance once again, wildly. They're wrestling each other without any care who wins or loses. Just tasting. Carving. Prodding. Then slowly, their movement became gentle. Exploring. Caressing. Caring.

Loving.

Yamaguchi dared not to hope. He banished that thought from his right mind because he realized the truth. Tsukishima doesn't love him like he does. The moon will never love a sidetrack broken pebble. A useless thing. He did this to him maybe because he needs a release from his pent up emotions, and what more useful than a useless being?

He knew that from the start. He knew that the taller guy will never look at him the way he sees him. Why would he? He was perfect, while he was full of holes. He was clever, while he was average. He was Adonis-like, while he was ordinary. He was great... he wasn't.

Lone tear made its way through his temple. Still engaging in a bittersweet kiss, he tried to hide his feelings so that his beloved won't realize the pain in his heart.

He forgot that Tsukishima is sharper than his own cutter.

Kiss was broken. Air was inhaled. Golden orbs stared unblinkingly at the closed lids that slowly opened their curtain of dew, showing shimmering hazels under painful negation. "... Tadashi?"

Softly his name was said, Yamaguchi couldn't help but let more tears loose thorough his temples. Fingers covered his eyes faster than the sobs from his mouth. Regardless, Tsukishima caught one set of the appendage and placed a kiss on its palm.

"Did I scare you?"

The freckled teen tried to shake his head but couldn't bring himself to do so. He did scare him, made him think that he was nothing but a mere useless thing. Not even a human being. But he doesn't want the other to know how dirty his heart is! Moreover, he doesn't want his beloved to realize his twisted feeling.

He will hate him for sure.

"Tadashi..."

Surely, he will stop his pent up emotions and leave him alone.

"Don't be afraid. I'll stop if you don't want it."

He wanted to say no. However, his tears came down heavily without knowing how to stop. "... W-why... Tsukki?"

The said teen placed Yamaguchi's palm on his cheek and nuzzled it affectionately. "Should you know by now?"

 _Because I'm useless and easy to be toyed with?_

"You're precious, and this is the first step to show you... right under your own efforts to prove yourself."

"... Prove... myself?"

Tsukishima chuckled faintly. "Your jump float, _Baka_."

Ah, that's why he asked.

"Two more to go. May I?"

Yamaguchi was still confused about the number his best friend was saying. But upon receiving another kiss on his left eyelid and hearing Tsukishima whispered 'one more' did he understand.

One kiss for one jump float he did.

"Tadashi,"

And he was ready to receive the last kiss of the day. No longer afraid to tangled his fingers through blond locks and pulled his love closer.

 _I love you, Kei._

He better practices jump float intensively because the middle blocker's kisses are addictive... and he can't wait to feel more.

 **-.-.-END-.-.-**

Owkay... a lil bit out of the first draft but yeah, this is it: KeiTada. I wanted to make fluff only but hell yeah, can't hold my fingers to type a lil bit of angst-and I almost write lemon... Thanks God I didn't! Not because I don't want to but because I can't yet, especially this day.

I'll try my best to make another fanfic of Haikyuu, and I'm writing in progress of KageHina in **Royals Date** , a sequel of **Queen to Your King**. Wish it can be finished soon~

Review? No need for flames.

 **_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
